1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a computer-readable medium that may photograph an object to obtain an image, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a computer-readable medium that may adjust a location of a camera unit to be the same as a location of a display unit to provide an accurate face-to-face video service in an apparatus including both a display unit and a camera unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies enabling a user to manipulate a display by touching with a bare hand, such as a touch interface, have drawn attention in industries, and there is a need for a technology that may perform natural interaction, such as proximity sensing, gesture recognition, and the like, even though the user may be far from a screen.
An interface device may not provide an accurate face-to-face video service, since a location of a camera may be different from a location of a display.
When the location of the camera is the same as the location of the display, difficulties may occur. A video call service may include a representative example of the difficulties that may occur. A terminal providing the video call service may include, in an upper side of a display, a camera obtaining an image to provide the video call service. Accordingly, when the video call service is performed, an appearance of the user may be provided, to another party, as if the user half-closes his/her eyes and the video call service may not be able to accurately show the appearance of the user. This phenomenon may get worse as the user who is using the video call gets closer to the display.
Another case where difficulties may occur is where the location of the camera is different from the location of the display, such as in a video conference.
The video conference that enables a user to feel as though the user is in the same place with another party who is far from the user using a large screen, may transmit an inaccurately captured front image of the user to the other party when the user is close to the screen.
When a camera captures a motion of the user and determines the captured motions as a gesture, such as a gesture interface, a gesture close to the display may not be sensed.